Conception
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: Set immediately after the conclusion to the Necromancers of China Saga. Po and Tigress are now married and share a moment of passion that conceives their child, Fenhong Se. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This lemon takes place at the end of the Necromancers of China Saga. You can find it under the account I share with my friends: Bridge of Light and Darkness. You don't need to read the saga, but it will make more sense if you do. Anyway, enjoy!**

Po woke up in his new bed. He yawned and stretched as he sat up, admiring his new home. "Morning, Tigress," he said with a groggy voice. When he didn't get an answer, he looked next to him. "Tigress?" He saw that his wife was not in the bed with him. He looked to his right and saw a small note on the desk drawer next to him. He picked it up and read it. It was in Tigress' handwriting. "I'm downstairs. Come and get me. Love you." Po smiled and put the note down. "Such a tease." Po got out of bed and got dressed. He stepped out of the room and into the hall. He still needed to get used to the place since he barely got it last night. "Whoa!" Po accidentally turned and fell down the stairs, tumbling al the way down from the third floor to the first. "Ow! Ouch! Oof! My back!" He landed face-first at the bottom floor and stood up while dusting himself off. "Tigress?" He walked into the living room, no sign of her. Po spoke playfully. "Hellooooo? Where are youuuu?"

"Turn around," said a sultry voice.

Po turned around and gasped at the sight of Tigress. She was sprawled the couch, covered only in a sheet. Po smiled. "Were you there a second ago?"

"No." Tigress smirked. "I enjoyed the fun we had last night, Po. But now I'm ready for round two." Her tail slowly and softly beat the couch.

Po grinned even more. "I'd be an idiot to say no." He knelt and gave her a tender kiss. "Mmm. Are you wearing pear-flavored lipstick?"

"Actually I just grabbed a pear from outside used that."

Po kissed her again. "I like it." He then kissed her eye-lids and started rubbing her arm. She let off a soft moan and began to purr.

"Marrying you is the smartest thing I've ever done," Tigress said. She reached over and traced a claw down Po's back, making him shiver. Without warning, she jumped up and dropped the sheet, leaving her standing in her birthday suit in front of her husband. Po stood back up and the two passionately kissed, embracing each other in a tight hug. Tigress lifted one leg and used it to slide Po's shorts down. They both moaned in delight as Po's stiffening organ brushed against Tigress' thigh. "Here." Tigress put a paw on Po's shoulder and had him sit down on the couch. Po began tracing his paws across Tigress' stomach and waist.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Po asked dreamily.

"Never hurts to be be reminded." Tigress guided his paws to her chest, prompting the panda to play with her small breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as he teased her nipples. She held onto his shoulders and guided her tail to Po's member, making it twitch and causing Po to groan in pleasure. The two lovingly gazed into each other's eyes as they prepared themselves. After about twenty minutes of playful teasing, Tigress put both paws on Po's thighs and growled as she lowered herself. Her sweet opening gently got closer to Po's tool.

**I decided to be evil and make this a two-parter. Hehehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress continued lowering herself until she felt Po's shaft begin to poke her soft entrance. She grinned from ear-to-ear and the two held a soft kiss. They both kept their eyes open while Tigress continued sliding herself down. They both moaned and broke away from the kiss as Po was sheathed inside Tigress. They continued looking into each other's eyes and both were obviously in bliss, unable to stop smiling. "I love you," said Po. He rested both paws on her hips.

"I love you too. Let me get things started this time," Tigress purred. She nuzzled her husband and slid back up before dropping down again. They both moaned and Tigress shivered. She lifted herself up and dropped back down, giving a delightful grin as she saw the pleasure in Po's eyes. "This is nothing," she said. "Just wait a little longer."

"I'm going to interpret that in the sexiest way possible," said Po. Tigress lifted herself up again and Po surprised her by thrusting up as she dropped, greatly increasing the pleasure and making her moan loudly.

"You sneaky little panda!" she said playfully. They got a rhythm going, with Po thrusting up every time Tigress dropped down. With each thrust they made soft moans, but made sure not to close their eyes; they wanted to see each other as they made love. Every five minutes or so, they both stopped for a few seconds to calm down and allow their session to last longer. During one of these mini-breaks, Tigress spoke. "Can you believe that just a few years ago, I wanted to punch your lights out?"

"Don't lie," said Po. "You still want to do that every now and then." He and Tigress both chuckled at his joke.

Tigress leaned in and whispered in Po's ear. "Show me just how much you love me."

Po grinned even wider at the request and wrapped his arms around Tigress, under her armpits. They gently shifted, exchanging a few kisses and staying connected at the waist. Po lied his wife down on the couch and nudged her chin. "With pleasure." The panda began making small thrusts. Tigress gasped and grabbed the couch from either side, digging her claws into the fabric from the intense pleasure.

A few minutes passed and Po was still giving tiny thrusts, only escalating Tigress' desires. "Po, stop teasing me already!" Po just gave her another smirk and lightly bit her nipple. Tigress almost screamed from the pleasure, but bit her lip so no one could hear them. "Oh Po, do that again!" she begged. Po began lightly nibbling on her nipples, changing from one to the other every few seconds. "I love you, Po!" She surprised her husband by grabbing his hindquarters and forcing him to thrust into her. They both felt a wave of pleasure hit them and they felt their bodies lose control. Tigress squinted her eyes and softly gasped as her juices sprayed out and covered both of their waists. Po froze and tightened his grip on his wife as his seed flowed into her awaiting womb. His body began shuddering as the last few drops left him and went on to create a new life inside Tigress.

When it was over, Po relaxed and rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Tigress purred and leaned over. She began stroking his cheek while still lying on the couch. "How was it that time?" Po asked, slightly out of breath.

"I think we're getting better at this," Tigress said. "We lasted half an hour that time."

The couple stood up together and cleaned the small mess they made. "Ready to start training?" Po asked.

Tigress kissed her lover and whispered in his ear. "This is the first day we've had to ourselves since we got married last week. Why don't we skip training today?"

Po smiled and kissed her back. "That sounds like the best idea you've ever had."

For the rest of the day, Po and Tigress enjoyed their company together, never once leaving the house or even bothering to get dressed. They spent the whole day nude and unashamed. During all this, a great change began to take place in Tigress' body. They went to bed and kissed each other good night. And the next day...

A strange sound caused Po to wake up a little before dawn. "What the heck?" He looked over the other side of the bed and saw Tigress leaning over a bucket and vomitting into it. "Tigress, what's wrong?"

"I feel a little sick." Tigress blew another set of chunks into the bucket. "Po... I think I'm pregnant..."

Those words made Po light up like a Christmas tree. He jumped out of bed and landed on his feet before throwing a fist up in the air in victory. "Skadoosh!"

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my laptop broke and I had to get it repaired.**


End file.
